The present invention relates to a remote education method and apparatus via an internet.
A generally known remote education method is performed by an educational broadcast over a radio wave or a cable to a television at a predetermined time. Another remote education method is performed using video media. This video media method is carried out in a video conferencing system, in which a teacher and a student view each other via the video media. Still another remote education method is performed through a general network, in which a dedicated videophone system and a whiteboard system, which can share data via computers linked via a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), are used to instantly communicate video and graphic data across the network.
However, the above-described conventional remote education methods cause users to be restricted by time and location. Also, it is difficult to increase the number of users and prepare a variety of educational contents. Further, the learning results of individual users have not been evaluated and managed.